A Change Of Fate
by NeverlandStar
Summary: Set during the battle of Camlann. Is destiny truly set in stone? Merlin must oppose all odds to save Arthur but can he stop destiny from coming true? Morgana tries to out-run her untimely doom. Mordred must furfill his destiny. NO SLASH UNLESS YOU HUNT FOR IT.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SKIP THIS IF YOU LIKE **** HELLO I AM BACK! First fanfiction I've attempted to write since I was twelve and just urgggg. I've had many accounts since but I happened to stumble upon this one and literally I hung my head in shame at the terrible stories I posted. No grammar. Multiple spelling mistakes and unbelievably, unacceptable stories altogether. I am so sorry for what people had to go through whilst reading them but remember I was twelve years old whilst I wrote them so… let me off the hook? If you want to have a good laugh at my expense go back and read the 3 ones I have left up and you can attempt to read through my worst stories ever! (I think I left them uncompleted too…)**

**Okay now… I watched the finale of Merlin and I have never been more disappointed. WHAT DID THEY DO? 5 YEARS OF MY LIFE WASTED ON A HOPELESS CAUSE WHEN ARTHUR DIED ANYWAY! BREATHE…. CALM… Calm… Stupid ending. I feel sad that Merlin is now gone and I have to move on with my life so I will TRY to write a decent fanfic and I hope my bad habits from when I was 12 are now gone…**

**And I've just wasted about 200 words on an author's note. Sorry. **

**How do I start this story? Erm… Okay… Once upon a time? No… I will think of something!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Maybe I own it. Maybe I don't. Who cares? I'm a girl sat in a hedgehog onesie whilst singing along to ed sheeran writing this.**

Silence replaced the clanging of metal and wounded cries as the battle came to an unexpected halt. Above the battle field, among the mountains stood an ancient man in noble robes; he held the stance of a warrior and a grim expression. White hairs whipped across his face as the storm raged on around him. Even from up in the mountaintops he could see the endless rows of bodies gracing the blooded plain of Camlann. Fallen friends and foe alike lay together creating a death carpet.

It was time for destiny to run its tragic course and the great warlock knew he had to do whatever it took to stop it. The clouds circled the mountaintops in a predatory manner and tension was chokingly thick in the air as Merlin's gaze finally met Morgana's. Her eyes widened and she instantly tried to compose her face to no avail. The smug smirk no longer graced her features as she wrinkled her nose in distaste and snarled menacingly. Icy currents nipped at her cheeks and her eyes flashed a dark shade of gold. The cliffs where Merlin stood began to shake and parts of the mountain began to crumble; Merlin swayed slightly to gain his balance and then with a flash of his eyes, the mountain began to move. Where there was once a steep-sided mountain ledge, there was now a slightly rocky section of land. Merlin had sunk the mountain.

Merlin's gaze flickered across the soldiers to find Arthur but quickly cast his gaze back to Morgana. Morgana looked over to Merlin in his old age disguise and smirked slightly. A plan began to formulate in the mind; before she could act, she was thrown backwards and lay in a tangled mess on the floor. Sitting up quickly caused her vision to blur and her head to ache.

''EMRYS!'' she screeched as she stood back up and raised her arms ready to strike. Merlin took a step towards her and was instantly struck at. He blocked the bolder that was sent flying at him with a simple flick of his wrist and sent a thousand little, broken pieces of boulder back towards Morgana. Mordred jumped in front and blocked some of the pieces of deadly rock from reaching her; he was pelted in the arm by a sharp piece and cried out in pain.

''Stay out of it Mordred! This is not your battle to fight. Go complete your destiny and leave me to change my fate.'' Morgana stated pushing Mordred back into the battle. He nodded and drew out his sword. Stealing one last glare at Merlin, he continued to make his way across the fallen warriors and began his hunt for the king. Merlin looked at him alarmingly and suddenly was unexpectedly hit by Morganas enchantment. He fell to his knees withering in the pain from her dark magic but recovered in time to block her next spell. Reaching to his side he felt the broken skin under the stained robe…

Mordred turned around to his mistress and smirked. Turning to his left, he caught sight of a red flowing cloak and familiar blonde hair. Setting his track for that direction he knew one thing:

He would avenge his kind.

A/N: SHORT BEGINNING I KNOW! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, OKAY?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for stopping by and reading my story! Review please because how am I supposed to improve if I don't know what I'm doing wrong? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah…**

Arthur ventured around the battlefield; his stomach was slightly uneasy with a feeling of dread. Somehow he knew that today would be his last. He felt it as he rose from his bed and dressed for battle… He had felt empty. It's strange how even whilst surrounded by an entire army, Arthur had felt so isolated. Maybe it was the absence of Merlin that had been hindering his mood. He scarcely admitted to himself that he felt guilty at the way he and Merlin had departed. He couldn't understand why his friend would abandon him now, in his time of need. If that was the last time he'd see Merlin then he hoped Merlin could forgive him. Truthfully he didn't blame Merlin for not following him into battle; Merlin's usual attire was not decent for war and it's lucky that Merlin had escaped other battles unharmed. Since seeing the old sorcerer, Arthur had to admit that he felt slightly better. One cannot be whole without its other half and with Merlin near he was complete again (even if he was unaware of this fact).

The policy of battle was easy: kill or be killed. It all lay down to survival… The battle was like a jungle, there were no rules to follow. Warriors acted like crazed animals; you were either the predator or the prey. Arms raised and a vicious glint in their eyes, the sword swung vertically down and that was it. Their opponents fell to the ground, the light of life slowly fading from their eyes. How was this any different from murder? This was legal. The battle had begun again and was rising in heat towards its peak. Soldiers from both sides fell, Camlann claimed more lives. Bloodshed was all that was known until victory was announced.

…..

''You are a coward.'' Morgana sneered at Merlin. She would have her vengeance and refused to accept her destiny. She was encapsulated by her bitterness and hatred, it blinded her. Wild eyes darted around awaiting the next attack. The longing for revenge had possessed her.

''You are mad.'' Merlin retorted, rolling his eyes and watching her closely. Morgana cackled and smirked. Her ragged appearance certainly gave her the look of a 'mad woman'. Her raven-feather black hair clumped together in tangles and blew in the wind. Her face wore sickly pale skin with piercing eyes and large, dark-black bags underneath. The defiant look on her face could easily convince you of her unstable mental health; she held an air of danger and arrogance. Morgana was unhinged.

''I am not the one hiding behind a disguise. You're a betrayal to your own kind! You live among people who would have you slaughtered if they knew your true identity. Why protect them?'' Morgana taunted, sweeping her tattered midnight-black dress across the floor as she turned to the side.

''It is the right thing to do. You can find good in anything as long as you are willing to look for it Morgana.'' He reasoned and watched her solemnly. His side wound stung and he knew it would probably need stitches and it would definitely leave another scar on his porcelain skin. He grimaced as he wearily touched the wound; crimson substance coated his hand. Merlin sighed and wiped the blood onto his robe. He would get Gaius to help him fix it up later, for now he had more pressing matters to deal with.

''They all would have you killed. Every last of your so-called-friends would murder you. Burn you at the stake! Kill you for practising magic!'' Morgana vented. Her cold glare was challenging and her eyes flashed gold and she sent a curse towards Merlin. He blocked it easily and sent her flying to the ground. He stood above her and shook his head.

''Maybe so but I would give my life for their safety. And I didn't practise magic Morgana.'' He explained truthfully. The icy winds picked up in strength; it travelled across the remains of broken trees to create a soft whispering noise. The cries of battle could be heard all around them.

''You're using it to battle me!'' Morgana shouted and rolled her eyes, re-taking her battle stance.

''I was born with it.'' Merlin said. He ducked as Morgana used her magic to enchant a sword and throw it towards him. She shook her head disbelievingly and widened her eyes.

''I wish to battle, not to share life stories.'' She grunted in annoyance and narrowed her eyes at him. Merlin nodded in response and held up his staff in front of him. Morgana raised her arms up and threw them back down; her eyes flashed a deadly shade of gold. The ground began to shake and the little circle of land she stood on rose into a high circular pillar.

Opposite her, Merlin did the same and they both stood on their pillars awaiting the next attack. The dark clouds above them growled and swirled. Their eyes stayed locked on each other as the rainfall began. Below them, the battlefield filled with water and the soil turned into slippery mud. They stood like great ancient statues and from a distance you could mistake them for the statues of druid prophecies.

''You know I don't intend on dying at the hands of you Emrys. Not today, not ever.'' Morgana roared, her voice radiating throughout the battlefield. She would not be slain by Merlin. Destiny would not win. But if she wanted a battle, Merlin would give her a battle.

'_Swéor þá!'' _'Morgana chanted expecting Merlin to at least lose his balance. Instead he shrugged the spell off and awaited her next move. It wasn't fair. Why could he simply ease of her attacks? She was a high priestess of the old religion and she would not be beat by Arthur's manservant. How dare he even presume to think that he could beat her? She was doing all these things out of desperation.

''_Ácwele!'' _She tried as her eyes flashed gold, she waited but nothing happened again as Merlin blocked her attack. She was growing increasingly annoyed. Merlin slowly raised his staff in the air and his eyes shone bright gold as a bolt of lightning was shot towards Morgana. It struck her tower and the great column of rock began to crumble.

Morgana buckled and let out a slight screech. She was amongst the tumbling rock that fell at an alarming speed towards the ground. Suddenly her eyes shone dark gold as she pulled a new column of earth towards her. She stood on top of the new tower and shot a look of despise towards Merlin. His face remained expressionless as he stood tall and ready. The long white beard made him look wise beyond his years and the false wrinkles gave him a distinguished and powerful appearance. If only people saw him for whom he was and accepted him for that… Morgana's arm shook violently as she lifted it and she sent a bolt of light back at Merlin who lifted his staff and the lightning shot back into the clouds. The clouds flickered and roared.

Morgana got an idea and acted quickly. She raised her hand and it didn't shake, she drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She focused on what she wanted her magic to do and before Merlin had time to realise what her plot was, she shot the curse towards him.

''_Ahríes þæc Baerne!'' _Morgana yelled and watched her plan take its course. Merlin attempted to block the incarnation but the spell hit Merlin's staff and it fell from his strong grasp. The carefully crafted wooden staff plunged to the floor and lay broken in tiny splintered pieces. Merlin looked down at his broken staff and then back up and shot Morgana a glare.

Morgana smirked smugly and felt more confident instantly. The air around her began to settle and breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe destiny could be changed. There was finally hope that Emrys was not her doom.

Merlin growled in frustration, he had really liked that staff. His eyes flashed gold and the column that Morgana was standing on was engulfed in flames. Morgana's eyes darted around for help and she cried out. Merlin momentarily looked away and suddenly a white dragon rushed to Morgana's aid.

Aithusa looked between Merlin and Morgana and frowned. Her wings moved in a slow rhythm against the force of the storm. Morgana smiled victoriously when Aithusa turned up. Her victory was short-lived as the baby dragon looked over to Merlin's stern glare and cowered. Aithusa looked away and flew backwards; she let out a strangled roar, and then nodded in understanding to Merlin. Merlin smiled sadly at her as she flew over the mountains and far away. She would go into hiding and adapting until Merlin called for her again. She was finally free from Morgana's grasp.

Morgana screeched as she felt powerless, she looked over at Merlin and then at the flames that encircled her. Morgana began to chuckle menacingly and her eyes flashed gold for the final time. She then leaped from the ledge of her column… When she reached the bottom, she lay as broken as Merlin's staff on the battlefield. Merlin knew that laugh would haunt him forever, until the day he died. He then looked at himself and widened his eyes. No longer was he disguised as Emrys, his flowing white beard was gone. He reached up to his chin to find it completely hairless. He was dressed as he did every day in Camelot; his red handkerchief hung loosely around his neck and he sighed. The last spell done by a high priestess of the old religion was irreversible… he would fight this battle as Merlin- not Emrys. There was no more hiding in the shadows. Today was the day that he would step up in front of everyone and fight alongside them. He would show them his true potential.

**A/N: ONE slightly longer chapter, there will be more Arthur next chapter any maybe the reveal? Or maybe I won't reveal Merlin yet…? Tell me what you think **


End file.
